


That Kiss...

by Martianico



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, Crack, Lex Captures Clark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martianico/pseuds/Martianico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... that was when Superman started to think something was wrong with Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kiss...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victoriousscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/gifts).



> Sorry for the OOC-ness, I thought it was in tune with the exchange. I hope you like it!


End file.
